


A Cheering Up

by Anonymous



Category: Dog with a Blog
Genre: Accidents, Cute, Farting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Gen, Laughter, Sharts, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lindsay, who is sad goes to see Avery but is greeted by Avery's mom, Ellen. Ellen attempts to cheer up Lindsay which leads to unexpected events
Kudos: 2
Collections: anonymous





	A Cheering Up

Knock knock. 

Lindsay smiled, clutching her textbook to her chest. She waited anxiously for the door to her best friend, Avery's, house. She wasn't in the best mood and needed familial support. 

Sometimes she considered Avery's family more of a family than her own. Lindsay always had a close relationship with Avery and Avery's mother. The two had always been so nice to her, and Avery's mother was always so funny.

She was snapped into reality as the door opened and was greeted by Mrs. Jenning- Ellen's face. Ellen told her she could call her Ellen but old habits die hard.

"Lindsay! To what do I owe the pleasure?" She smiled.

"Hello Ellen," she replied, faking a small smile. "Is Avery home?" 

"I'm sorry, hun, she didn't tell you? She went to the library to see if she could find the books she needed for that book report you're working on." She smiled, moving to the sign as an unsaid invitation into her home. 

Lindsay stepped in. "Now that you do say that, it does ring a bell...I'm sorry, i guess my mind is just a little preoccupied today." She sighed. 

"You're always free to stay and talk, what's on your mind?" 

The two sat on the couch and Lindsay ended up spilling her guts to Ellen, telling her about the people at school calling her mean things.

Ellen hugged Lindsay and a minute later began speaking. "You know, you shouldn't mind them too much. everyone around here calls me smEllen!"

"SmEllen? Seriously?" Lindsay giggled. "Why would they do that?"

"ll show ya." She winked, leaned to the side, and let out a massive fart that smelled absolutely horrendous. 

Lindsay cringed and almost gagged. "I see why now," Lindsay said, pinching her nose. 

The two laughed for a good while before Ellen's stomach made an audible rumble and she let out another massive fart, the smell even worse. 

The pair laughed hard. Lindsay had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. Ellen, inspired and encouraged by Lindsay's laughter, prepared to let out another one.

She closed her eyes and clenched her fists together and pushed so hard that her face turned red. 

A very loud, explosive wet fart came out of Ellen and lasted for 7 seconds. The fart ended with a very messy sounding splat. But it wasn't just a fart. It was diarrhea and it smelled like death. If somebody were to walk into the room, they would instantly throw up.

Ellen slowly opened her eyes as she realized what she had just done.

Lindsay stared at her, mouth wide open.

In a finale attempt to make Lindsay laugh and to also save her own dignity, Ellen said "I meant to do that." She then gave a small push and more diarrhea loudly poured into her pants.

That did the trick. Lindsay bursts out laughing and Ellen smiled. Lindsay knew Ellen didn't mean to poop her pants(the first time) but she found the statement and the situation funny.

Ellen slowly got off the couch. A couch that she would have to clean. "I think I should go clean up. You are welcome to stay and wait for Avery to get back.

Lindsay smiled. "Thank you, Ellen and thank you for cheering me up."

Ellen smiled. "You're welcome, honey. You can come to me whenever you need and I'll be sure to cheer you up with my farts."

The two once again laughed before Ellen made her way upstairs to clean herself. Lindsay smiled and shook her head as she saw the back of Ellen's pants were brown from the seat to the legs. She loved her best friend's crazy mom.


End file.
